<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Show Only For You by mysteriousmagicx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500752">A Show Only For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx'>mysteriousmagicx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were invited to compete in an ice skating competition in another country, you were hesitant. It meant you would miss the holidays and more importantly, miss Levi’s birthday. Levi encouraged you to go, and so you accepted. Leading up to the event Levi spent as much time as possible with you. On the day you were gone he went to the ice rink, mulling over his thoughts. But was he really alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman.You, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Show Only For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a winter special I did for Levi for his birthday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This couldn’t be happening, could it? Was this a dream? Were you hallucinating?</p><p>The pinch on your arm serves as proof that this was reality, that what you were reading was true. Eyes trained on that one line in the letter, robbed of your ability to breath, rooted to your spot.</p><p>Meanwhile Levi was watching you with furrowed eyebrows. You’ve been standing there holding that letter for the past two minutes without saying anything. He wonders if the cold has gotten to you and you were frozen in your spot. “Oi, what’s the letter about?” he calls out to you.</p><p>Snapped out of your thoughts you shake your head, turning to look at him. It looked like you heard something you never thought would happen.</p><p>“I….I got in.” you breathe, still in utter shock. </p><p>“Got in what?” He questions, striding up to you.</p><p>“The competition that I won last month, they sent me letter. I have an opportunity to compete in France.”</p><p>A rare smile curls on his lips at the news, his hand coming up to ruffle your hair. “Good work brat,” he praises. He was proud of you. Knowing how passionate you were about ice skating, it was great to see that your hard work paid off.</p><p>“Thank you Levi,” you return his smile, happiness swelling inside you. </p><p>“So, when’s the competition?”</p><p>“Let me see.”</p><p>You didn’t read it all, your focus only honed in on the fact that you would be competing in France. Scanning towards the bottom of the letter you say,”It starts on the 20th and…,” you falter, the happiness you felt a moment ago drained out of your system. “…ends on the 25th.” you finish slowly.</p><p>Levi was quick to notice the change in your tone and mood. “So?”</p><p>“Levi, I won’t be there on your birthday or for Christmas.” you murmur, wearing a crestfallen expression.</p><p>That was what why you were sad? Really, you had a heart of gold. While Levi was touched by your consideration for him, he had to make you understand. “What of it? You should go to the competition.”</p><p>“I can’t do that!” You exclaim quickly as if the are idea of going to the competition was  absurd. </p><p>“Why not?” he arches an eyebrow.</p><p>“Levi, I’m going to miss the holidays and more importantly, your birthday! I can’t just leave you on your special day!”</p><p>A sigh drifts from his lips at your earnest response, his heart beating a little bit faster. Even when you had the precious jewel in front of you, all for your taking, you were still thinking about him. “Listen to me, this competition is your opportunity and you should take it. Who knows when you’ll be able to compete in another country? Besides, you can celebrate the holidays and my birthday every year, this opportunity only comes once.”</p><p>His reasoning causes your silence. Lowering your head you nibble on your bottom lip. It just doesn’t feel right. “But…I feel bad if I’m not on your special day…,” you confess in a quiet voice.</p><p>Warm, calloused hands cup your cheeks and something bumps against your forehead. “I appreciate it (y/n), but you know what I said to you?”</p><p>“…to live life without regrets.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m telling you to go, you don’t want to regret this in the future.”</p><p>That did it. Gazing up at him your lips curve upwards. “Alright, I’ll go.”</p><p>“Good” he hums, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer. “Show them how good you are at ice skating and take that medal.”</p><p>“Levi, I haven’t gone to the competition yet and already you think I’m going to win?” </p><p>“I have no doubt in my mind that you will win.” He nuzzles your hair. The fact that he has so much faith in you makes your heart blossom with warmth. He is your number one supporter. “Show them what your made of.”</p><p>Giggles bubble from your mouth, eyes shining. “You got it. I’ll make sure they know the name (Y/N) Ackerman.” filled with determination you set your goal on claiming that medal.</p><p>“That’s my wife.” His breath tickles your lips before he kisses you.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was cold, way too cold. Shivering, you roll over and reach your hand out only to grasp at sheets. Opening your eyes you spot the vacant spot next to you when there should be a body, specifically Levi. Your very own personal.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual for him to not be in bed in the mornings since he likes to get a head start on the day but in winter he stays a little longer so you could savor his warmth. Cuddling him under the covers was what you look forward to every morning and you know he loves it too. What prompted him to get up?</p><p>Grumbling to yourself you get up, hissing as the cold air bites your skin when you throw the covers off your body. Rubbing your arms up and down to generate heat you pad out of the bedroom and into the hall, picking up noise coming from the kitchen.</p><p>“Levi? Why did you get up you know I use you as my heater,” you whine as you enter the kitchen. </p><p>“Needed to do something,” was his curt reply. His back was turned to you so you couldn’t tell what exactly he was doing.</p><p>“Well what is so important that you can’t warm your wife up?” You pout.</p><p>“Then maybe this will warm you up.” Turning around he places a mug down on the table with a clink. Shuffling forward you gasp. In the midst of the brown liquid were bobbing, white marshmallows. </p><p>“You made hot chocolate?” you stare at him with wide eyes. </p><p>He averts his gaze. “You always make it so I decide to do it this time. It may not be good as yours but I tried.”</p><p>A radiant smile spreads across your lips. He did it, just for you. Levi always said you were considerate, but he was too, just not many people saw it. Holding the mug with two hands the warmth seeps into your cold skin, the steam kissing your face. Blowing a little you take a sip, the warm liquid sliding down your throat and warming you up form the inside.</p><p>“Mhmm.. this is good Levi. You made it just the way I like it,” you hum appreciatively. His eyes soften at your response, relieved to hear it. Walking up to you he embraces you from behind, resting his chin on top of your shoulder. </p><p>“Well, I suppose I can warm you up a little more.”</p><p>You chuckle, leaning your head against his. You never felt warmer than right here in this moment.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Want to go outside and….build a snowman?”</p><p>“Excuse me what?” you say as if Levi grew a second head. Did you hear that right?</p><p>Levi huffs, turning his head to the side. “I said….do you want to build a snowman?” he mumbles out, much quieter than the first time.</p><p>You continue to stare at him. Okay so you did hear right but now the question this time around was why. Why did he want to build a snowman? Levi was not one to go out in the snow unless necessary, claiming it’s “damn shitty weather.” Not to mention the activity itself seems like something that he would never do since it seems childish. In his book this would be like a waste of time.</p><p>“Did watching the movie Frozen at Hanji’s place got that song stuck in your head?”</p><p>“What?” he cringes. “Fuck no, I don’t remember anything from that movie.” he didn’t even pay attention, too annoyed at Hanji for singing at the top of her lungs during the whole ordeal.</p><p>You laugh at his reaction, remembering the day vividly. “If that’s not it, then why do you want to build a snowman? That’s not like you.”</p><p>“What, can’t I try new things? And…,” he trails off a bit before continuing where her left off. “You’d like to do it, right?”</p><p>Blinking at him you were caught off guard before giggling, striding up to him so you could kiss the tip of his nose. “I’d like to do it, but I don’t want to do something if you’re not going to like it. I don’t want to force you Levi.”</p><p>“You’re not forcing me, I’m the one who brought it up didn’t I?”</p><p>“Good point. Alright, I see no harm, let’s go outside!” You cheer, rushing to get warmer clothes to put on.</p><p>You were like a little kid once you were outside in the snow, prancing around and twirling as the white specs drifts slowly from the sky. Cheeks flushed, the tip of your nose, yet your smile was so bright. Together you two start making a snowman, rolling the snow to three different sized balls and assembling them. After a few little decorations, it wad complete with buttons, stones for a smile, sticks for arms, and of course, a carrot for a nose. </p><p>“Isn’t it adorable Levi?”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Stuffing his hands into his pocket he gestures towards the door. “Let’s go back inside, my ass is freezing.” you giggle before an idea pops inside your head.</p><p>“Hey Levi, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“What-” a flurry of white smacks him on the face causing him to stumble backwards. A howl of laughter rings out in the air, snickering at what transpired. Blinking to himself Levi takes a look at you clutching your stomach, mischief in your eyes.</p><p>“Fine brat, two can play that game.” Reaching down he starts to form a snowball in his hands, his tone promising revenge.</p><p>“H-Hey wait a minute Levi…,” you trail off, laughter ceasing. It was too late for a truce, a snowball flying straight at your face. “Gah Levi!”</p><p>“You deserved that.”</p><p>“No I didn’t!”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>“So I’ll end it!” you declare, slinging another ball of snow at him which he dodges. Narrowing his eyes at you he starts to gather the snow around him. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”</p><p>The rest of the morning the snowman smiles as you two had an all out snowball fight.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Oh that’s so sweet! it’s so roman-Levi are you watching this?”</p><p>He grunts in acknowledgement, too busy with littering the back of your neck with pecks. Both fo you were laying down on the couch and Levi was behind you, face fitted in the crook of your neck. He hears the sounds from the movie but didn’t care to follow them. </p><p>“You know you were the one who suggested this movie.” You look over his shoulder. “This is the first time you ever suggested a Christmas movie too.” it was weird, him holding a DVD case with a Christmas movie he bought. Normally that’d be your thing. While it was out of character for him, it’s not like you’re going to turn down watching a Christmas movie.</p><p>“Figured you’d like it.” He mumbles, stroking your stomach form underneath your shirt. Though he was right, this movie was to your liking, it still begs one questions.</p><p>“What about you?” you inquire, pausing the movie and shifting in his arms to face him.</p><p>A sigh leaves his lips as he takes in your form, hand coming up to stroke your cheek. “…I’d much rather focus on you.”</p><p>The corners of your lips curve upwards at his confession. “Well, I like to focus on my handsome husband too.”</p><p>As soon as you said that his lips were on you. Eyes fluttering closed you cup his cheek, running your thumb across his skin. It was rare for Levi to openly express with his words that he wanted to focus you, even when you were married to him for so long. However, you weren’t complaining. Movie or Levi, the choice was easy.</p><p>Hitching a leg over his hip you melt against him when you feel his warm hand skim across the back of your thigh. One kiss turned into many, covering every inch of your face. Lost in the sea of his love you forgot all about the movie that was playing in the background. All your senses was consumed by him. All your mind could think about was him. Your body reacts on its own, molding itself to his body. Right now, your whole world was Levi.</p><p>Just like you were savoring every moment, so was Levi. Memorizing your curves, tasting your lips, engraving every single detail to memory. Wanting more and more, being the greedy man he was when it came to your affection. He wanted all of it today, wanted you to give yourself completely to him. </p><p>After all, today was the last day he had you to himself before you leave for your competition tomorrow.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The sound of crunching follows his footsteps as he traverses through the snow. With each breath he sees a white cloud drift from his lips, mingling with the snowflakes descending from the sky. Colorful lights decorate houses as he passes by them, his eyes catching a glimpse of the tall evergreen trees laced with ornaments and tinsel through the windows. Families were huddled around the fireplace, chatting and laughing. It was a time for joy during the holidays, but Levi didn’t feel the warm spark inside his heart like he usually does.</p><p>Hanji and Erwin visited him, giving him gifts for both the holidays and his birthday. He appreciated them, he really did, but it just wasn’t the same. Their presents were still wrapped back at home, unable to bring himself to unwrap them. It felt wrong to do it without you.</p><p>Levi clicks his tongue, tilting his head back to look up at the pitch black sky. Here he was, getting all moody when he was the one who told you to go. How pathetic was that? He felt empty without your presence. On a day where people spent time with their loved ones, he was without you.</p><p>He heaves a sigh. “Get a grip…,” he mutters to himself. He wonders, what were you doing now? Did your flight come yet? You were probably buying snacks at the airport and making a mess. The mental image makes his lips twitch before a twinge of sadness shoots through his heart. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he arrived at his destination. Levi walks closer until he leans against the railings. This was the place where you always practiced your routine. This was the place where he first laid eyes on you. The memory was clear in his mind. It was the first dance he ever saw from you and he was hooked, captivated by your beauty. You never failed to amaze him, and in every competition you knocked it out of the park. </p><p>He only wishes that he could’ve seen you dance at your competition.</p><p>His finger drags across the railing, his heart heavy. He didn’t even know why he came here since all it was doing was making him sadder. Pretty soon he would have to return home and retire for the night. Alone.</p><p>When some time passed he figured it was time to go back. There was nothing for him here at the ice rink. Pushing himself off the railings he turns around only to freeze in place, his eyes growing wide. Was it an illusion? It had to be, there’s no way. </p><p>A few feet away was a woman, his woman. You were right there, cheeks flushed and your nose tinted red. Huffing like you ran a marathon to get here, you stare back at him.</p><p>“(Y-Y/N)?” He calls out hesitantly. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.” You breathe out, approaching him slowly until you were right in front of him. With a trembling hand he cups your cheek, confirming that tis was indeed real. You sigh at his warmth, leaning into his touch.</p><p>“What are you doing here? You should be at the airport.” He scolds.</p><p>A small smile curls on your lips. “Flight got cancelled since the weather was too bad. So, I’m staying.” Dropping your bags onto the ground with a thud you wrap your arms around him. “I get to spend your birthday and the holidays with you.” happiness was written all over your face. His eyes soften, heart rejoicing at the news. So he won’t be alone after all. Embracing you back he buries his face into your hair, closing his eyes. You two stand there in snow just hugging each other, savoring each other’s presence until you break away.</p><p>“Since my brain was all focused on the competition up until this point, I didn’t have time to get you a gift.”</p><p>Levi waves you off. “You know I don’t need gifts-”</p><p>“But I do have an idea. Lucky for you that we’re at the ice rink.” Crouching down you look through your bag and take out your skates. Already he could see where this was going.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this you know.”</p><p>“I want to Levi.” Your eyes were tender, full of love. “Now just stand there and watch me, okay?”</p><p>How could he refuse you? Complying with your wishes he watches you put on your skates and enter the rink. It was like the first time he saw you skate. You take his breath away at how elegantly and gracefully you moved on the ice, twisting and turning to show off your skills. The snowflakes swirls around you, like you were some magical being and he was blessed by your presence. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, following your form, growing more in love with you by the second. How captivating and alluring you were, and only he had the privilege of watching you. This truly was a magical experience.</p><p>Skating up to him you lean over the railings and plant a sweet kiss on his lips, warming him up from the inside.</p><p> “Happy birthday Levi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>